She’ll be my “Queen”
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Full summary inside May have sexual content
1. THE SUMMARY

Hermione Granger comes home from Scotland to Starling City to see her childhood crush Oliver Queen once again. She soon finds those feelings retuning when she see's him for the first time in 7 and a half years. But she doesn't jump the "pond" to America alone. She brings two people with her. Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. The two people who made her feel welcome inside the hogwarts castle walls. Even though they were in separate houses.

And when Hermione see's the man who stole her heart all those years ago looking back at her she couldn't help but smile and run into his awaiting arms.

Oliver Queen was waiting for the word so he could dominate the dominators (No pun intended) with his team, supergirl, team flash and team legend. But when he see's the only girl who had stolen his hardened hate filled heart he could not help but smile widely. He had missed her for the past 7 and a half years.

Will this be their chance to say what they feel about each other or will they forever remain friends who love each other.


	2. Proluge

Starling city 2009

The sun was shining and the wind was blowing. There stood two kids who were friends since birth.

A 11 year old Hermione and 14 year old Oliver were saying goodbye before Oliver left for the boat. Hermione was leaving for a boarding school in Scotland. Oliver was told about the wonders of magic a few years ago when he walked into the house while Sirius was there helping Hermione with a tracking charm on a set of dog tags.

Oliver sat Hermione on the counter and kissed her on the lips.

"Come back to me." Hermione said

"If you come back to me." Oliver said

"I promise if you promise not to take off the dog tags." Hermione said

"I promise. Your my little bug. And you don't forget that." Oliver said

"And you're my Ollie bear." Hermione said

They kissed one more time. But this time it lasted longer.

Hogwarts 2016

Yes! The war is over! Too bad I can't celebrate with Oliver. I miss him. Daphne and Theo walked up to me.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Daphne asked

"I miss Oliver." Hermione said

"Oliver is over there." Theo said

He pointed to Oliver Wood.

"Not that Oliver. I'm talking about the Oliver I grew up with." Hermione said

Hermione missed Oliver. She missed his kiss, his hugs and his voice.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Daphne asked

"No. We had this friends with benefits thing. But I secretly fell in love with him." Hermione said

Then Hermione told her friends about her one and only love.


	3. Chapter 1: Reunion

Hermione's point of view—

It's good to be back in my hometown of Starling City. But I wasn't alone. I had brought Daphne and Theo with me. They were my only friends for months at Hogwarts.

I wore a dark purple dress with gold accents at the bottom, a black trench like coat and heals. Daphne wore something similar but her dress was blue with silver and her coat was tan. Daphne and I had also put Theo in a suit and tie and a man's trench coat. I wanted us too look like we were doing business.

We all into Queen industries. The company that Oliver owns and runs. I had wanted to see my Oliver since after my mother had abruptly told me yesterday that he had came back five years ago from an island and didn't contact me. Some friend he is out to be. I thought he liked me well enough.

"Welcome too Queen industries. How may I help you today?" The peppy big boobed bleach blonde secretary asked with a smile as we walked up to her

She looked like she just got out of high school for God's sake. What has this company come too.

"Yes. My friends and I are here to see Mr. Oliver Queen. Is he in today?" I said

I had to stop myself before I said Oliver Wood. That Oliver is in Scotland trying out for their national quidditch team right about now. I'm going to be happy because if that Oliver gets in Daphne, Theo and I all get season tickets from him.

"Sorry Miss, but you just missed him. He went to go see some friends at Star labs." The secretary said

There was a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh, that's fine. We will go there instead." I say

"Well have a nice day Miss." The secretary said

I started to walk away but I stopped. I turned back around to the front desk. I had a question for the secretary.

"One question before I leave though. Does Oliver still wear a set of homemade dog tags you get at a pet shop, like Petsmart or Petco, around his neck?" I ask

"Yes he does Miss. He never takes them off for anything. He said the love of his life gave him those." The secretary said

I felt my heart began to swell. Oliver loves me. The secretary didn't know I was the one to give Oliver the tags.

"Thank you." I say

"You're welcome Miss." The secretary said

We walk back to the alley way where we came from. I pull out a small compact looking thing from my pocket. It showed me the location of Oliver.

"So what are we going to do? We don't know where Star labs is." Theo asks

"We go to Oliver." I say

"How? Did you just hear what Theo just said." Daphne asked

"With this. The dog tags I gave Oliver had a tracking charm on it." I say pointing to the compact

"How did you pull off a tracking charm if you haven't seen him in 7 and a half years? That's longer then our Hogwarts career." Daphne asked

"I've known about magic all my life because my mother is the squib twin of Sirius Black. And Sirius always did twice the magic to make up for his sister. And he put the tracker together for me." I said

The compact beeped with the location of the man who loved me.

I put the compact away and apperated us to where Oliver was. All I see when we got to the location is a hanger with the Star labs logo by the door. I walk in with Daphne and Theo behind me at either side. The people that were with Oliver were looking at us. I was a nervous reck right now. Then Daphne had slipped a calming drought into the palm of my hand. I drink it quickly as I walk to Oliver and company.

(And I'm not talking about the Disney classic movie either.)

I take a deep breath as I approach Oliver.

"Hi Ollie Bear." I say

I smiled nervously to him. But Oliver just smiled and opened his arms like he was waiting for a hug.

"What are you waiting for MiMi? An invitation? Come give me a hug you silly Willy." He said

I smiled as I ran to him and leaping into his strong arms. I hugged him as tight as I could without hurting him. I missed my Ollie bear. I hugged him for a while until I hear Thea clear her throat. How could I miss her.

Oliver's point of view—

Barry and Cisco just came back, through what I believe is a blue wormhole to another earth, to us with who I believe is to be Kara Danvers a.k.a. as Kara Zor-El a.k.a. as Supergirl.

"That was cool." She said

"Guys Thank you for coming on such short notice." Barry said

"Barry I thought you were bringing an alien." I said

"Yeah we did. Everyone this is my friend Kara Danvers. Or as she is known on her earth. Supergirl." Barry said

"What makes her so super?" Jax asked

Kara then flew up and did something with her eye that made the symbol on her chest.

"I'm convinced." John quickly said with no emotion on his face

"Best team up ever." Felicity said

Soon Kara learned our names and named us to see if she got it right. We were then giving her our code names as a Yes. Then she named our technology people. And we found out that Kate has cold powers.

Iris said something to Barry that annoyed him.

"Okay Cisco we should probably get started." I said

Cisco presses a button as Barry told us about the dominators.

"Um. These are the dominators. We don't know much about them." Barry started

"Except they are really strong." Everyone then looked too her. "I heard a lot of stories about them when I was a kid. They came to my planet before I was born. They did a lot of experiments on a lot of people, killed a lot more." Kara said

I guess having an alien on your team is a good thing.

"They are not the only thing with superhuman strength. Barry said your more powerful then a locomotive." Thea said

Sometimes I gotta love my sister. She made me proud of her at times.

"We should use Kara as a stand in for training." I suggested

"Since when was Robin Hood calling the shots." Mick said

"I think what Mick is trying to say is that it would be nice if we knew who the leader was." Jax said

"Maybe we should take a vote. Choose a leader. Someone we could trust." Ray said

"Well I trust Oliver. He's got my vote." Cisco said

"I appreciate that Cisco. But Barry put us all together. It should be him." I say

"Fair enough." Cisco said grimly

I could sense the frustration Cisco was giving off to Barry. Something happened between them that I probably don't want to know anytime soon.

"Okay as team leader I, I say let's do a test run, Yeah a test run, a test run against supergirl." Barry said with my help

"Are we suppose to pretend we don't hear him." Sarah said pointing to me

"Just suit up. Look alive. We are training to fight aliens by fighting an alien. So Suit up." Barry said

But before anybody could move to our suits we see three people coming to us. One of them looked like my MiMi and not just because Thea said Mia in a low voice. She took a deep breath as she approach me.

"Hi Ollie Bear." She said

She smiled nervously to me. But I just smiled and opened my arms like I was waiting for a hug. Which I was.

"What are you waiting for MiMi? An invitation? Come give me a hug you silly Willy." I said

She smiled as she ran to me and leaping into my strong arms. She hugged me as tight as she could without hurting me. I missed my little bug. I hugged her for a while until I hear Thea clear her throat. How could MiMi miss her. MiMi let me go and went to Thea.

"Hey Thea." MiMi said hugging her

"Hey Mia." Thea said

They let go of each other. Thea then had a serious look on her face.

"Where have you been." Thea said

"I've had somethings to do. I had to keep you guys safe. And until yesterday I didn't know that Oliver got off the island." MiMi said

"How did you know I was on an island?" I ask

"My mother. She can keep a secret to save her life." MiMi said

"MiMi can I talk to you in privet for a second." I said

"Sure." She said


	4. Chapter 2: Be mine

Theo's point of view—

We walked into a hanger right to a group of people. Hermione hugged two people with a huge smile. The guy Hermione hugged looked like he wanted to kiss her.

"MiMi can I talk to you in private for a second." A guy said

The guy was tall at 6ft. Definitely taller then my 5ft 9. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was not Hermione's type. Because just look at Hermione. She's gorgeous. A princess. A beautiful gem.

And he looks like a rich playboy. Much like Hermione's uncle Sirius Black. And Sirius was popular among the students in his time and had a optimistic personality.

("Maybe I should talk to Sirius to get tips on getting girls when he is in the states next." I thought)

"Sure." Hermione said

They left to a nearby closet. I looked to Daphne in question. I didn't know what was happening.

"What is going on Daph? Why did she leave?" I ask

Daphne groaned and walked me to the door of the hanger to talk. Apparently no one here should hear us because they don't know a thing about us.

"You have no idea do you Theo?" Daphne asks

I looked confused.

("Was I suppose to remember something one of them told me? Did I forget something?" I thought)

"That's the Oliver Hermione told us about right after the battle when she said 'I miss Oliver' and you pointed to Oliver Wood." Daphne said

But then she sighed. Why was she like this?

"Weren't you listening at all, were you?" Daphne asked

I shook my head no. I really wasn't listening. I was thinking about what I was going to do. My father told me that after I graduate I was going to help expand my Dads muggle tech company in America. I just had to pick the city.

But when Hermione proclaimed that she was going back to Starling city, her hometown in America. I got an idea. I told my Dad I was going to Starling city with Hermione and I would scout the city for him.

"WHY NOT!" Daphne said with her voice raised

She quickly looked to the others to see if she got unwanted attention. It's a good thing she didn't.

"Because I was thinking about what I was supposed to do for my Dad when I got here." I say in a normal voice

It was the voice I would try and use on Draco when he was in a mood. It didn't always work.

"You are such an idiot Theodore. You know that." Daphne said

Then she slapped me upside the head. Hermione and Daphne are so violent when they do that. I'll never understand women. I think that's why Sirius never settled down.

"What was that for?" I ask rubbing the back of my head

I hate it when Daphne and Hermione do this for no reason.

"You're stupid. That's why." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

I think she got that from the movie Max, when Hermione was "educating" us of the Muggle world. Even though I was raised the Muggle world by my father. We soon see Hermione come back. We go to her.

Hermione's point of view—

"MiMi can I talk to you in private for a second." Oliver said

"Sure." I said

Oliver took me to a closet nearby. Once the door closed he abruptly kissed me. He put his hands at either side of my face. A shiver went down my spine.

"I wanted to do that since you walked through the doors." Oliver said

"Then why didn't you?" I ask

"Because I didn't want everyone to tease me before we had to fight the aliens." Oliver said

"You should never let what other people say or think control your life Ollie." I say

Oliver nodded in understanding. Oliver then looked to me with love in his eyes. That was the look he gave me right before he got onto the boat. Right before he vanished from my life. Oliver had vanished two days before his 15th birthday and three weeks before my 12th.

"When this is over, Hermione Jean, will you be my girlfriend? Will you be the love I want to come home too?" Oliver asked

I nodded and quietly said "Yes" with a smile. I then kissed him on the lips forcefully. Oliver returned the kiss with equal force. He pushed me up against the wall. Oliver grinds into my already wet center. I moaned into the kiss with pleasure. I could feel his dick already at the ready. Oliver's hands then went for my underwear. My hands went to his pants. I was trying to unbutton them.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked

"Yes. Take me now damn it." I say

I took my coat off and kicked off my shoes. So now I was in my dress only. Oliver then helps to take my underwear off then he went for his pants. As soon as they were off Oliver picked me up by the butt, moved the skirt of my dress and then plunged his hardened member into me. I moaned loudly.

I thought my first time would hurt but it didn't. Oliver thrusts into me forcefully. I keep on moaning. The thrusts were going faster and faster till I feel Oliver ram into me. I have to be thankful that I put a silencing charm up.

I begin panting for breath. Oliver starts to kiss my neck. He hits my sweet spot. The spot that he had found an hour before he disappeared onto the boat.

"Oliver!" I moan

"Mia!" He moans

Soon we reach our orgasums. I feel Oliver spill into me and slows down his thrusts. He soon stops and pulls out.

Oliver smiles at me and gives me a loving kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" Oliver asks

"No. You didn't." I say with a smile

We get redressed and walk out to everyone else.

"I couldn't hear you." Theo said with a smirk

"Of course Theo. That's the way I wanted it so I could keep your dirty nose out of my business." I say

I turned to Thea.

"I got to go. My uncle is due here in the states any minute." I say

"But I just got you back, Mia." Thea said

"I know. But my mother said to come early to bake my uncles favorite cake and dinner seeing that she can't because surgery." I say

"Fine. But I expect dinner when I am done here." Thea said

"Me too." Oliver said

"Okay fine we'll have a dinner party like we use to. On the day you are done call me then be at my house by seven." I say

I kissed Oliver goodbye and hugged Thea. I apperated with Theo and Daphne to my house.

Oliver's point of view—

Hermione left and we got back to work I was the only one not in my suit. Everyone else did.


	5. Chapter 3: The love of Oliver’s life

Thea's point of view—

Mia then turned to me. Looking at me right in the eyes. She had a sorrowful look in her eyes that said, 'till we meet again'. I didn't want my best friend to leave. I wish she would.

"I got to go. My uncle is due here in the states any minute." Mia said

"But I just got you back, Mia." I say

I feel a tear drop rolling down my cheek.

"I know. But my mother said to come early to bake my uncles favorite cake and dinner seeing that she can't because her surgery." Mia said

"Fine. But I expect dinner when I am done here." I say

I dry my tears up.

"Me too." Oliver said

"Okay fine we'll have a dinner party like we use to. On the day you are done call me then be at my house by six thirty. Seven at the latest ." Mia said

Hermione kissed Oliver sweetly goodbye and then hugged me. I have trouble letting her go. She soon left with with her other friends that she made at her school. I look to my older brother.

I knew that he was hiding something that had something to do with Mia. I hear Oliver softly whimpering. I knew he wanted Mia by his side at all times. He loved Mia with his whole heart. He had loved her since the day he laid eyes on her.

"What? Guys why are looking at me like that?" Oliver says

"Whoever is that my dear Oliver? A lover? A girlfriend? A friend that you have benefits with?" Barry asked with a playful smirk

Explaining who Mia was to everyone was not going to be fun.

Oliver's point of view—

I watched as Hermione left with her friends from her school. Hermione uses her magic to get herself and her friends to her home. I whimpered softly as I didn't want her to leave. I turn back to see everyone looking at me and Thea in question.

"What? Guys why are looking at me like that?" I say

I look to Thea. I knew Thea suspected I was keeping something from her. And I was. I had kept Mia's and Sirius's secret, the secret about the Wizarding world, about magic from my sister for far too long. I knew I would have to tell Thea sometime soon. I knew Hermione would have her hands full when Thea was told.

"Whoever is that my dear Oliver? A lover? A girlfriend? A friend that you have benefits with?" Barry asked with a playful smirk

"That is Mia but I call her MiMi. Thea and I grew up with her. She was the one I had

hoped would become my wife in the future." I say

"She is my best friend. And when Oliver and my dad disappeared her mother took me in and treated me like her own because my own mother was killed." Thea said

"And what is the dinner thing you two mentioned?" Felicity asked

"It's a dinner that Oliver, Mia and I would make one night then eat and have a good time together." Thea said

"The last time we all did it together, Mia's Uncle Sirius played a prank on us right when we walked into through the kitchen door." Oliver said with a laugh

Then we got back to work as I was the only one not in my suit. Everyone else was. I quickly got into my suit and got into position. It was time for the training session.

And let me tell you now. It was a pain in the ass. Each of us had to work together to try and take down supergirl. She was the strongest one we had. I really hope that the dominators were easy to take care of. Or flick off the face of the planet.

"She is really a badass." Thea said

"Yeah it's kinda hot." Sarah said

"Let's go again." I say

Then we start again. Kara was just laughing away.

Sirius's point of view—

I was going through magical customs after I went through muggle customs in the airport. I had Harry with me seeing he had never been to America before. I was getting antsy for being here.

I was expecting to go to my sisters house and find that my own niece had made me my favorite supper and dessert. Something that Molly nor any other older female witches had never done for me during the war (if they had cooked or baked anything if not for Molly).

Because of that, Hermione had yelled and screamed at the older witch to get out of the kitchen or at least sit down at the table because she wanted to make dinner that night. Hermione had threatened Molly with violence during the war and order meetings a couple of time at the beginning. Or till Molly had learned.

Once I got to the house I see Hermione running to her room crying. I decided to investigated. So I follow her. I knock on the door but she doesn't answer. I walk in and see Mia lying on her bed sobbing.

Hermione's point of view—

(Jules Verne once wrote,

"Put two ships in the open sea, without wind or tide, and, at last, they will come together. Throw two planets into space, and they will fall one on the other. Place two enemies in the midst of a crowd, and they will inevitably meet; it is a fatality, a question of time; that is all.")

I apperated Theo, Daphne and myself to my house. Once there I ran into my room. I collapsed onto my bed crying. How could Oliver do this? How could he put himself in such danger? I don't want Oliver to do this. He means too much to me. I cling to my pillows and blanket.

I hear a knock on my door. When I didn't answer the person came in. I saw that it was uncle Sirius. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. He was worried about something. I jumped up and ran into his arms. I cried as I hugged him.

"Mia what's wrong?" Sirius said in a panic

"Oliver is putting himself in danger. And I can't do anything to stop it." I say

"Like you haven't put yourself in danger countless time in the past." Sirius said

"That's different." I say

Sirius then knelt in front of me. He looked me right in the eyes.

"No it's not different. You could have died several times over while following Harry. What you did in the war and what Oliver is doing with the aliens are not different at all." Sirius said

"Fine." I say

"Now why don't you go make dinner and I'll set out the dishes." Sirius said

"Okay." I say

I turned to leave when Sirius grabbed mr hand.

"Yes Uncle?" I ask

"Harry is here. He hasn't had anything to eat all day." Sirius said

"Okay I'll make him some food too." I say

I then walked to the kitchen. I had to thank god or Merlin or whoever was listening at the time that I went shopping the day before. I get to the kitchen quickly.

I start to make dinner. I was cooking the chicken when I feel someone come up behind me. I turn to sop Harry standing there. He had a huge smile plastered onto his face. It was bright as day. He chuckled a little and opened his arms wide. I jumped into his arms. I kissed my, "god cousin", on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 4: The star comes home

Oliver's point of view—

Everyone left with only Barry and I at the makeshift HQ with the tech people. I kept pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. As I really wanted to go to Hermione and tell her that I love her and I'll keep her safe no matter what.

Thea had told me that Hermione said in a letter that her "chemistry" teacher made Hermione his heir. And from what I understand from that, Professor Snape, the Hogwarts potions Professor left everything, including his title, to Hermione.

You're wondering how I know this if I hadn't seen Mia in 7 and a half years. Well, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and the Weasley twins were Hermione's friends and were in Hogwarts years before her and Sirius would visit Hogwarts often then reported back when Snape began to teach.

And after I found out about magic, Hermione said she was going to Hogwarts like her ancestors did before her. She also said that Harry could have gotten to go to Ilvermorny if he wanted to because a part of the Potter family had helped build and start that school. So what Thea said all fell into place when I thought back to what the four Weasley kids and Sirius said of Snape.

Harry's point of view—

I was at Hermione's home in star city. It was really nice. Even for the niece of Sirius Black. But I also have too look at the Granger family as a whole. I had heard that they were more wealthy then the Black family put together. Then I have too look at the first cousins on her father's side. They come from a wealthy family on their father's side too.

I was in awe. After spending my whole life in the care of Frank and Alice Longbottom I needed to come here.

After Sirius ran off I walked around seeing what was in the home. When I neared Hermione's door I heard them talking about an Oliver. They said something about aliens and being in danger. But I walked off. Not wanting to be there when one of them came out.

Then I accidentally "bumped" into Theodore "Theo" Nott and Daphne Greengrass two Slytherin's that were in my year. I was a little weary of them because they were in the top most part of Slytherin house and I was the popular Gryffindor.

And let me tell you now Gryffindor house and Slytherin house are bitter rivals. But it was always in Slytherins history to adopt then protecting people from different houses (mostly muggle borns) if they have deemed them worthy of being an honorary Slytherin. And they did that with Hermione when they found out that her mother is the twin sister of Sirius. But when they met her on the train before the sorting, they had asked Hermione to be in Slytherin.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask in a bitter voice

I could feel my eyes turning a fiery shade of amber. I could feel it coming up wanting to be released and attack them. But I controlled it as best as I could.

"Why is it to you Potter? Hermione is ours and not yours." Nott growled

His growl was not like mine but it was impressive. Nott didn't bare his teeth. He was always going over his head in stuff he shouldn't. But it's fun to see him try. Then fail and burn miserably. It gave me great joy seeing stuff like that. But not to Hermione or Daphne.

"So why don't you hop along and stay away from her? Huh?" Greengrass said with a smirk that only a Slytherin could muster

I growled. My wolf animagus side didn't like that people were doing this with its sister. It also didn't help that in third year I was badly injured by Remus Lupin when he was fully transformed. He didn't make me a full on werewolf like him but I was a half one where I just had the tendencies of a werewolf that didn't transform.

And on the full moons I am aggravated beyond belief and during those nights I got a little hairy (no pun intended). I get angry easily and I have to have minimal contact on those days. And maybe that's why my animagus form was a wolf and not a stag like my patronus. I'm still getting used to it. At least I'm making it my own and not piggybacking off my dad.

"No I will not leave. Why don't you?" I say with a wolffish grin

Greengrass stepped forward a little trying to intimidate me. But unfortunately for her. I'm not easily scared. I have faced scarier things then her attempt at imitation.

"Go ahead little wolf. Make, My, Day." Greengrass drawled with an evil look sparkling in her eye

I was shocked. I wondered how she found out about my wolf side. There was no way for her to know about it. It was a close kept secret from the world.

"How did you find out?" I growl

It was against pack law for her to know.

"Money talks." She barked

And for this one reason is why I wasn't a Slytherin or an honorary Slytherin in Hogwarts. Me and Slytherin's never go together. Just like fire and more fire.

I ran off as fast as I could down the hall. I tried so hard to keep my wolf side away from people like Greengrass. Only Remus knew because he was my alpha. Even Sirius didn't know about it. I suspect that Bill can sense me and my wolf.

Soon I reached a swinging door. The smells from behind it smelled of food being cooked and a person who smelled of real expensive floral perfume. I open the door and saw it was Hermione cooking something. She was barefoot and was wearing a mans light blue button up shirt with not so short shorts.

She turns around and jumps into my arms.

Hermione's point of view—

I feel someone come up behind me. I turn to see Harry standing there. He had a huge smile plastered onto his face. It was bright as day. He chuckled a little and opened his arms wide. I jumped into his arms. I kissed my, "god cousin", on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I've never been to America before so Sirius brought me along." Harry said

Harry sat down at the island behind me. We continue to talk as I cook.

"So what are you making?" Harry asked

"Pork chops, steak, broccoli, corn and mashed potatoes. And for desert Chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream." I said

I decided that I would make the cake and ice cream first then make dinner. If I did desert first we could let the ice cream harden and we could eat dinner while it's hot. Once that was done, I started on dinner.


	7. Chapter 5: Gotham in Starling

Oliver's point of view—

Everyone came back. But they were being mind controlled. Berry and I fought them until Berry got an idea. He was going to use Kara as a human missile to take out the machine controlling them. As he went to do his missile mission I keep shooting arrows.

Wally came out to try and help. And I appreciate his effort, but he didn't have enough training so he ended up getting knocked out. While I was running from the mind controled people I called friends, I ran out of arrows. Now I was on Sarah's level of fighting.

Once every one was back to normal and as a whole group with Kara scanning the city for more machines. But the team members including me that were not meta's or aliens were kidnapped by the dominantor's. My last true thought was me hoping that Hermione was with her cousins right now.

Hermione's point of view—

My cousins, Bruce Wayne and Kate Kane came over. After dinner and dessert, us three along with Daphne, Theo and Harry were in the rec room spread throughout. My cousins and I were at the weights, but not really doing anything.

Harry was watching some Norse god movie called "Berserker". And the Slytherin ice princess and her boyfriend were sitting at a table playing muggle chess. A game they loved more then wizards chess.

I was discussing going to college for a business management degree. But I would also minor in plant science as I had my Herbology masters. Bruce and Kate thought it was a great idea. Then Bruce jokingly said that I would get a high ranking spot in Wayne Enterprises when I graduate. But I told him I was holding him to it.

"Yeah and if you are able, you could not only run Wayne enterprises, you also could run Queen Industries." Kate said

"And that's if I could Oliver and Thea to give up their spots. I have a whole lot better shot at getting a high rank job working at Wayne Enterprises in Gotham." I said

"And that's why when I made your office, I put a fireplace in it." Bruce said

"And that is why I spent so much time in Gotham city during the summer, Christmas and Easter holidays. It was because you had your home and office connected to the Floo network, Mr. Dinglebutt." I said as I pocked at him when I said, 'Mr. Dinglebutt'

"Mr. Dinglebutt?" Bruce asked with questioning eyes

"It's an insult you ass." I say

"I know, I know. Sometimes it is just like when we are little kids again. Us not knowing what real curse words were and what they meant." Bruce said

Kate laughed over our antics. We soon decided to go into my spacious room. Well, my room is like a apartment with no bedrooms, just only a really nice bathroom. A studio apartment in reality. It's like a studio apartment that takes up half of the top floor. The other half is for members to the black family that visit. And Cissa and Lucius more often.

All my room doesn't have is a full kitchen. It does a fridge full of Sunny-D's, water bottles, soda's, some snack and other food. I also have, on top of the fridge, a microwave. Hell, the sink in my bathroom has a damn dish rack next to it.

We enter my room. Bruce sits on an arm chair that he had claimed for himself years ago. He opened up his mobil bat computer that was linked to the master one in Gotham and pulled up the Joker's case file.

"We need a way to get the Joker back in Arkham right now. How are we going to do that?" Bruce asked

We used my room as the Bat cave while Bruce and Kate were in star city.

"How about a trap? We could create a hologram of something Joker might want. Then we get him." I say

"He wants to put a bullet my head and served on a silver platter. And with him giving the killing blow." Bruce said

"If he wants your head on a silver, then who does he fight?" Kate asks with a smirk

"I would think it would be the other criminals fighting for territory with The Joke fighting to stay on top. To be the king of it all. And fighting with the police as well." I say

"He really does want to be king." Bruce says nodding

I looked to my charm bracelet filled with different types of gold and silver bats. Some had diamonds, some were plain, some had black gems on it. Bruce, Kate and Sirius secretly pulled their money together and gave it to me on September first of my first year as a going away present. And I remembered that bats are apart of the Granger, Black, Wayne and Kane coat of arms.

Oliver had gotten me a locket with pictures of him and Tommy. He gave it to me the day he got on that damn boat. Tommy gave me, the day before I left for England, a necklace with a star on it so I would know where home is.

I knew Bruce, Kate and Sirius each recently put their own tracker in the bats. Bruce's and Kate's trackers were connected to their laptops and phones. Sirius's tracker is connected to his two way mirror he always carries. It's kinda like with my compact and ollie's dog tag tracker.

The bracelet was on my right wrist that also had three bat tattoos going from my hand to my elbow with room to spare. I got the tattoos as an early birthday present a couple of years ago from Bruce when Kate and I learned he was Batman. I obviously had my parents permission to get them seeing that the bats were harmless. They just figured that I was a night owl.

Kate and Bruce had gotten the same tattoos on the same wrist as I. We figured that it would connect us. And about a week later, after the tattoos healed, I had found a charm to connect the tattoos even further. All we had to do was touch our bat and think of what you want to send.

I got the middle, Kate got the top and Bruce got the bottom. And the best it was also color coded. I love you was red, I miss you was blue, go to your mirror was pink and go to your notebook was yellow. And we could send it to a specific person if we touch that persons tat.

Bruce and I did that the most with each other as we liked to talk to each other more often.

"And with you dead, the civilians will no longer be safe. And the the non loyal cops will be executed on live tv. And Gordon being the first one." Kate said

"As he is the one who is always giving me cases to work on." Bruce said

"And the U.S. will see that as Gotham wanting to become its own country. They may blow up the roads in and out of the city after that to contain the criminals." I say

"It's a possibility." Kate says

We continue to work when there was a knock on the door. Bruce quickly closes his bat computer laptop and opens the other one for work.

"Come in." I say

Then mom comes in.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." Mom said in her light British accent

"Good night mum." I said

"Good night Aunt Jean." Kate and Bruce said in unison


End file.
